Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer
by gbrujndl
Summary: Rachel y Quinn deben hacer un trabajo, pero las cosas se ponen calientes.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel se encontraba en la clase de historia que compartía con varios chicos del Club Glee. Como en todas las clases ella se encontraba sentada en los primeros asientos decía que era una mas fácil prestar atención, aunque eso después de un tiempo paso a segundo plano gracias a una rubia, Quinn Fabray, desde que tenía memoria la rubia despertaba sensaciones extrañas en ella, al principio pensó que era odio por todas las cosas que le hacía, pero no puedes odiar a una persona que te deja una sonrisa estúpida cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran o hace que sientas miles de mariposas en tu estomago cuando te sonríe así sea maliciosamente antes de lanzarte un granizado, definitivamente odio no era.

Trato de ignorar todas esas cosas que le provocaban la rubia probando con uno que otro chico, el primero en su lista fue Finn Hudson el altísimo, distraído y torpe mariscal del equipo de futbol, darse cuenta que el jamás podría provocarle lo mismo que la rubia fue lo más fácil del mundo. El siguiente, Noah Puckerman, el solo fue un calentón porque no llego a sentir nada por él. El ultimo en la lista de chicos fue Jesse St. James, el seria su hombre perfecto, con la misma pasión que ella por triunfar, definitivamente St. James si despertó cosas en ella, pero jamás como lo hacia esa linda rubia de ojos avellana. Definitivamente tendría que buscar la forma de averiguar que le ocurrió con ella…

-"Rachel?"- una voz que conocía claramente la saco de sus pensamientos

-"¿Ah?"- dijo

-"Rachel, tengo rato tratando de llamar tu atención"- dijo algo molesta Quinn

-"Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa"- respondió

-"Si, me he dado cuenta"-

-"¿Para qué me necesitas?"-

-"¿Ya tienes pareja para el trabajo de historia?"- pregunto Quinn

-"¿Ah? ¿Qué trabajo?"- pregunto confundida.

Rachel vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el salón estaba completamente vacío ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en lo que la rubia le causaba? Definitivamente tenía que averiguar esto rápido

-"Vaya, Berry, pensé que eras mas aplicada en tus clases ¿Para eso no te sientas de primera?"- pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa burlona

-"¿Puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios y decirme que es lo que quieres?"- pidió molesta.

-"El profesor mando un trabajo sobre el renacimiento para mañana y te estaba preguntando si tu ya tienes pareja para hacerlo?... bueno pero que pregunta la mía"- se golpeo la frente con la mano –"Obvio no tienes o sea eres Rachel Berry"-

-"Yo no sé por qué dices eso por lo que veo tu estas tan sola como yo sino no estuvieras pidiéndome hacer el trabajo contigo"-

-"¿Aceptas o no?"- pregunto molesta

-"Te espero en mi casa a las 5pm y no llegues tarde no me gusta la impuntualidad"- se levanto de su asiento y salió del aula dejando a Quinn molesta –'Esta es mi oportunidad de descubrir que me pasa con ella'- una sonrisa picara y maliciosa se formo en sus labios

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rachel se encontraba acostada pensando que haría para que la rubia cayera. No estaba orgullosa de su plan, pero no tenía otra opción, necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que sentía, además todo esto la ayudaría a relajarse un poco

El sonido del timbre la regreso a la realidad, vio el reloj que marcaba las 5:00pm

-"Puntual"- sonrió

Bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una hermosa rubia usando un vestido marrón con flores, un cardigán azul y unas botas de cuña

-"Hola"- saludo Rachel con una sonrisa

-"Hola, Rachel"- le devolvió la sonrisa viéndola de arriba abajo. Rachel usaba una falda blanca, una blusa rojo borgoña de cuadros y unas zapatillas rojas con negro

-"Pasa por favor, siéntate"- Quinn entro a la casa y siguió a Rachel a la sala, se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas –"¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua, jugo, café, refresco…?"- Quinn interrumpió

-"Agua está bien"- Rachel asintió y fue a la cocina –"Gracias"- le sonrió al recibir el vaso de agua -"¿Y tus padres?"- pregunto

-"Están trabajando, llegaran tarde"- Quinn asintió, bebió del vaso y una pequeña gota se derramo por la comisura de sus labios en un movimiento rápido pero muy sensual con su lengua logro atrapar esa pequeña gota

Rachel estaba hipnotizada con una sonrisa en su rostro –"Vamos a mi habitación"- la rubia la mira entre confundida y divertida por la cara que tiene. –"Allí podremos trabajar más cómodas"- Quinn asiente y ambas subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la morena.

La puerta de la habitación de Rachel tenía una estrella dorada con la letra R, no se esperaba otra, después de todo era Rachel Berry

Entraron a la habitación

-"Recuéstate en la cama"- le dijo Rachel.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto la rubia

-"Siéntate en la cama… yo me sentare en el escritorio"- Quinn obedeció y se sentó en la cama de la morena. Rachel se sentó en la silla frente al pequeño escritorio que tenía en su habitación, agarro una pequeña libreta y comenzó a ojearla –"Veamos… el trabajo es sobre el renacimiento, entonces yo investigare sobre la política y tu sobre el arte ¿Te parece?"- miro a la rubia

-"Esta bien"- respondió Quinn

Comienzan a investigar. Quinn encuentra varios cuadros de esa época, entre ellos "La Mona Lisa" de Leonardo Da Vinci, saca su libreta de bocetos y comienza a dibujar el famoso cuadro

Después de un rato Rachel voltea a ver a la rubia y la encuentra dibujando frunce el ceño

-"¿Qué haces?"- pregunto algo molesta

-"Dibujo"- responde sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica que el habla

-"Quinn deberías estar investigando"- se sienta a su lado –"Es para mañana… ¡Wow! Esto es muy bueno, tienes mucha habilidad"- dice al ver los bocetos

-"Esto no es para lo único que son hábiles mis manos"- dice mirándola a los ojos haciendo que la morena se sonroje –"Pienso que podría dibujar algunos cuadros y anexarlos al trabajo"- regreso la vista a su libreta

-"S-sí, me parece bien"- responde nerviosa y se levanta para sentarse donde estaba

Pasan unos minutos en silencio y la morena es la primera en romperlo

-"¿Para qué otra cosa eres hábil con las manos, Quinn?"- la rubia se pone nerviosa

-"¡Postres! Sí, soy hábil haciendo postres… eso me han dicho. Si quieres hacemos galletas y te lo demuestro"-

-"Vamos para que me demuestres que tan hábil eres en la cocina"- le guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación

Después de unos minutos Quinn llega a la cocina

-"Señorita Manos Hábiles, podría decirme que necesitamos para hacer las galletas"- pregunto Rachel burlonamente

-"Un bol para hacer la mezcla"-

-"Ahora mismo"- Rachel se agacho para revisar los gabinetes de abajo y apropósito levanto un poco el trasero para así provocar a la rubia

Quinn se mordía el labio mientras contemplaba el panorama. No podía negarlo Rachel Berry tenía unas piernas y grandiosa y como quería tocar ese trasero

-"¡Lo encontré!"- Se reincorporo Rachel con el bol en la mano sacando a la rubia de su trance –"¿Qué otra cosa?"-

-"Mantequilla, harina, vainilla, azúcar, chispas de chocolate, polvo de hornear, nueces molidas y huevo"- Rachel iba enumerando cada ingrediente con sus dedos y al escuchar eso ultimo frunció el entrecejo

-"No usaremos animales para las galletas, lo haremos con sustituto de huevo"- Rápidamente busco los ingredientes y los coloco sobre el mesón donde harían las galletas –"Entonces manos a la obra"- le dio una gran sonrisa que la rubia regreso y se pusieron a trabajar

Ya tenia bastante avanzada la mezcla le faltaba un poco mas de harina para que quede compacta y pudieran estirarla con un rodillo y con los moldes hacer las formas

-"Vas a echar la harina poco a poco"- le dijo Quinn mientras removía

Rachel agarro la taza de harina pero antes de agregarla metió sus dedos índice y medio en el bol embarrándolos de mezcla –"Rachel!"- rápidamente se llevo el dedo medio a la boca

-"Quinn, esto esta delicioso"-

-"Echa la harina por favor"- pidió Quinn. Rachel sin recordar la indicación de la rubia volteo toda la taza fuertemente haciendo que se llenaran de harina

Las carcajadas de Rachel se escuchaban por toda la casa

-"Tienes harina en todas partes… déjame ayudarte"- olvidando que tenia aun el dedo indice embarrado de mezcla comenzó a limpiar el cuello de Quinn y con su otra mano su cabello

-"Rachel! Tengo mezcla en mi cuello"- Rachel reía aun mas fuerte. Quinn se embarro tres dedos y se los limpio en la cara de Rachel –"Ahora estamos a mano"- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-"Claro que no lo estamos yo solo te embarre un poco en el cuello en cambio yo tengo en toda la cara"- No lo pensó dos veces y realizo la misma acción que la rubia comenzando una batalla de mezcla de galletas

Las dos chicas estaban embarradas de mezcla por todas partes

Rachel metio la mano en el bol

-"Quinn se ha acabo la mezcla de galletas"- Quinn observo el bol y luego vio a la morena y comenzó a reír

-"Mírate"- reía a carcajadas Rachel también reía

-"Tu estas igual o peor que yo… Mira el desastre que hicimos"- seguía riendo –"Buscare unas toallas para que nos limpiemos"- rápidamente subió las escaleras Quinn se quedo y comenzó a limpiar un poco el desastre de la cocina –"Que haces?"- pregunto Rachel regresando a la cocina con las dos toallas

-"Limpio un poco"-

-"Deja todo que de eso me encargo yo… toma"- le extendió la toalla la rubia la ignoro y siguió limpiando –"Quinn, por favor dej…"- fue interrumpida por la rubia

-"Tranquila, Rachel, esto lo hicimos las dos… ven ayúdame"- le sonrío y siguió limpiando Rachel suspiro y se acerco a ella y comenzó a ayudarla

Después de limpiar toda la cocina y dejarla como nueva comenzaron a limpiarse ellas

-"Tienes en el cuello"- le dijo Rachel Quinn intento limpiarse pero fue en vano –"Dejame ayudarte"- se acerco a ella quedando a escasos centímetros mirándola a los ojos limpio suavemente con la toalla sin perder el contacto visual –"Quedo un poco pegajoso"-

-"Quizá si mojas un poco la toalla"-

-"Tengo otra idea puedo?"- Quinn asintió

Rachel se acerco al cuello de la rubia, lo lamió y luego comenzó a besarlo. Quinn respiraba con dificultad echo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas acceso Rachel la agarro por la nunca y siguió besando y lamiendo su cuello. Unos segundos después se separo quedando a escasos centímetros de ella

-"Ya esta"- se alejo de ella –"Vamos a terminar el trabajo"- Rachel salio de la cocina rumbo a su habitación

Quinn seguía inmóvil en el cocina reproduciendo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos una sonrisa se forma en su rostro y rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Rachel

Rachel estaba sentada en su escritorio y escucho como la puerta se abría

-"Te habías tar…"- fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso que tardo unos segundos en corresponder


	2. Chapter 2

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose. Se separaron durante unos segundos solo para tomar aire y después siguieron besándose. Sus lenguas luchaban por el control, no podían estar seperadas

Después de un largo rato Rachel decidió romper el beso y mirar a los ojos avellana que poseía la rubia

-"Que fue eso?"- pregunto Rachel

-"Eso fue para demostrarte que no solo soy hábil con las manos"- sonrío picaramente

-"Debo admitir que si eres realmente hábil con tu lengua y tus labios"- Quinn se sonrojo

-"Ya me lo han dicho"- le guiña un ojo –"Seguimos con lo que comenzamos?"- pregunto caminando a la cama

Rachel no respondió simplemente la agarro por la cintura, la volteo y comenzó a besarla

Quinn estaba petrificada ningún músculo le respondía

Rachel comenzó a besar su cuello

-"Wow! Rachel que haces?"- dijo con la voz entre cortada

-"Sigo con lo que comenzamos"- le respondió mientras seguía besando su cuello

-"Y-yo hablab-ba del tra-bajo"- cerro los ojos y con sus manos la atrajo a sus labios olvidando completamente el trabajo pendiente

Se besaban con deseo

Rachel la llevo a la cama y se recostaron siguieron besándose y el calor comenzaba a aumentar

Rachel buscaba el cierre del vestido de Quinn, esta la guió hasta el y logro bajarlo dejándola en ropa interior de color beige

Comenzó a acariciar levemente su abdomen haciéndola suspirar

-"Tu r-ropa…"-

-"Que?"- pregunto Rachel que bajo de su cuello a los hombros dejando besos húmedos

-"Tu ropa… fue-era"- Rachel se separo se saco la falda y blusa quedando en ropa interior blanca

-"Esto también se ira"- haciendo referencia al sostén de la rubia y quitándolo rápidamente para así tocar sus pequeños senos y hacerla gemir

De sus hombros bajo a sus senos que labia y mordía con suavidad

Quinn busco el broche del sostén de Rachel y lo quito. En un movimiento rápido se coloco arriba de la morena que intentaba colocarse arriba de nuevo

-"Lo siento, pero ahora me toca a mi tener el control"- Rachel sonrió y se dejo llevar por el placer que le hacia sentir la rubia

Quinn atendió sus senos y siguió bajando por su cuerpo beso su abdomen, llego hasta el vientre de la morena, toco el borde de su ropa interior y la miro

-"Hazlo"- dijo Rachel. Quinn no protesto y rápidamente le saco la ultima prenda

Fue besando desde sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a su muslo interno, volvió a mirar a la morena

-"Por favor"- introdujo su cabeza en la entrepierna de la chica aumentando su placer

Lamia, mordía y chupaba haciendo a Rachel mover sus caderas

Con la lengua lamia el borde de la entrada hasta que la introdujo haciendo que gimiera

Entraba y salía, entraba y salía, entraba y salía.

Saco su lengua y dejo que sus dedos actuaran por ella y axial subir a besar a la chica

No paso mucho para que Rachel llegara al clímax

Quinn saco sus dedos cuidadosamente abrazo a la morena por la cintura y se acurruco junto a ella

-"Hey! No te duermas"- dijo Rachel

-"Que? Por que?"- Quinn frunció el entrecejo

-"Faltas tu"- rápidamente Rachel se coloco sobre la rubia –"por disfrutar"- sonrió y comenzó a besarla primero su cuello, luego sus pechos y por ultimo su entrepierna

No pidió permiso para quitarle su ultima prenda rápidamente se sumergió en ese lugar que tanto deseaba probar

Paso su lengua por cada lugar, luego regreso a sus pechos e introdujo dos dedos dentro de la rubia que al principio comenzaron lento y luego a petición de Quinn fueron aumentado el ritmo junto con un tercer dedo

Quinn llego sobre los dedos de Rachel esta con movimientos lentos logro sacarlos para luego darle un ultimo beso a la rubia y acurrucarse junto a ella

Después de unas tres horas Rachel despertó y vio a Quinn dormida a su lado con algunos mechones de cabello en su cara y la boca ligeramente abierta los aparto beso su mejilla y se levanto de la cama

Un ducha y una camiseta fue todo lo que necesito para bajar a preparar la cena luego de que llamara a sus padres al ver las siete llamadas perdidas en su celular para avisarle que llegarían el domingo ya que tuvieron que viajar de emergencia "Perfecto" fue lo único que paso por su cabeza

-"Hola"- dijo Quinn. Rachel volteo y la vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta

-"Hola"- respondió

-"Huele delicioso"- dijo acercándose a la morena

-"Espera a probarlo, es aun mejor de lo que huele"- Quinn sonrió y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina –"Mis padres no vendrán hasta el domingo y me preguntaba… ya que aun nos falta mucho por hacer si te gustaría mmm… pasar la noche aquí y mañana nos vamos juntas a la escuela"- lo ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que a la rubia le costo un poco entenderlo pero lo logro

-"Esta bien, me quedare"- sonrió y Rachel le devolvió una sonrisa aun mas grande

La noche paso con éxito cenaron, lograron terminar el trabajo y les dio tiempo para seguir haciendo lo de tarde

A la mañana siguiente Rachel fue la primera en despertarse ya que tenia que hacer su rutina de ejercicios. Al terminar preparo el desayuno y subió a despertar a la rubia

-"Quinn, Quinn, despierta"- le decía suavemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas

-"Que hora es?"- pregunto en un susurro

-"Hora de que te levantes, te duches, desayunes y nos vayamos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde y eso no puedo permitirlo"- Rachel se levanto y se acerco a la puerta –"Te espero abajo para desayunar por favor no te tardes"- salio de la habitación

Quinn se levanto se ducho, visto y bajo

-"Aquí estoy"- dijo entrando a la cocina

-"Siéntate por favor"- las dos comenzaron a comer sin hablar

Estaban en la puerta listas para partir a la escuela

-"Bueno nos veremos en la clase de historia"- dijo Quinn

-"Mhm"- respondió

Quinn no lo pensó mas y la beso –"Ahora si que tengas un excelente día"- dijo con una sonrisa

-"Igual tu"- le devolvió la sonrisa

Las clases pasaron rápido la ultima era la de historia Rachel iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el salón pensando en todo lo ocurrido la mejor noche que había tenido en mucho tiempo comenzaba a amar los trabajos en pareja

Entro al salón y se sentó en uno de los últimos puestos ya que no tenia ganas de prestar atención a la clase el día de hoy

-"Buenas tardes"- dijo el profesor entrando al salón –"Quiero que cada uno se siente con su compañero de trabajo y eso es YA"- todos se movieron rápidamente

Quinn se sentó en el asiento libre junto a Rachel –"Hola"- dijo la rubia pero la morena no le presto atención en realidad no le prestaba atención a nada. Quinn frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo el las costillas

-"Ouch"- se quejo Rachel y después se dio cuenta que al rubia estaba a su lado –"Que haces aquí?-" pregunto

-"El profesor nos mando a sentarnos con nuestro compañero de trabajo"- dijo Rachel asintió y siguió en _Berrylandia_ o _Faberrylandia_

Quinn frunció el ceño y se armo de valor le dio otro codazo

-"Pero que te sucede?"- le pregunto Rachel molesta –"Ahora me duele mas y me saldrá un moretón"-

-"No te quejes me estas ignorando y yo quiero preguntarte algo"-

-"Espero que sea importante y valga el moretón"-

-"Me preguntaba mmm...… bueno ayer no te puede mostrar todo lo hábil que soy con las manos"- Rachel sonrió pícaramente –"Te gustaría repetirlo hoy? Podríamos intentar cosas nuevas"- Por la mente de Rachel pasaban diferentes posiciones que podrían hacer en la cama, el sofá, la cocina tal vez en alguno de sus autos o quizás el cuarto del conserje si no aguantaban a llegar a la casa de la morena –"Podríamos hacerlo todo el fin de semana"- la sonrisa de Rachel aumento si claro que si

-"Claro que si, Quinn, me encantaría"- le guiño un ojo

-"Perfecto ya veras que prepararemos postres deliciosos"- Quinn se levanto y camino a la salida ya que la clase hace rato había terminado

Rachel frunció el ceño –"Que?"- dijo Rachel ella no pensaba hacer postres

Quinn comenzó a reír –"Así es Rachel, postres"-

-"Yo no quiero hacer postres"-

-"Vamos! Será divertido estoy dispuesta a comerlos de tu cuerpo"- La sonrisa de Rachel volvió

-"Que esperas Frabay? Muévete debemos llegar cuanto antes a mi casa muero de hambre"- dijo Rachel caminando a la salido y antes de salir se freno –"Recuerda que será todo el fin de semana"- Quinn asintió y salieron del salón rumbo a un excelente fin de semana

Rachel lo sabia estaba encantadísima con la rubia y sus habilidades

Estaba que este seria el primero de muchísimos fines de semana definitivamente Quinn Fabray era mucho mas que un calenton le gustaba y le gustaba mucho quizás después del fin de semana se lo diga por ahora solo disfrutaría


End file.
